Greatest Love Story Of All Time
by swaggie-love69
Summary: OOC. I suck at summaries


**a/n**

**Ok so here's the authors note, according to the bingo sheet this should be about 278 words long. Yeah, so what I've written is probably the greatest story ever. Like Nicholas Sparks is totes jelly of my writing skillz. Wow, I seriously have nothing else to say. Argg I'm a pirate. So how are you? I hope you're well. I hope I got all of the stuff I'm supposed to have, I've never written anything before, well minus stuff for school. I really didn't know how to crate a Mary Sue character, so I just named her Mary Sue. Also I'm really bad at writing metaphors, I'm ok a similes though. I have a few similes in the story, and I think I actually managed to get a metaphor in there too. I'm really running out of things to say. Man, I am so boring. It's summer vacation and this is how I spend my time, my mother would be so proud of me. Did you know that ducks have cork screw penises and vaginas, they are also extreme sexual predators. Also, dolphins have been known to rape humans on occasion. If you could find a body of water big enough, Saturn could float on it. The Andromeda galaxy is the biggest in our local group, and is amazingly awesome. It's tied with M87 for my favorite galaxy, if you cared. Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beuty, was born from Cronus' genitals. Dionysus, the god of wine, was born from from Zeus' thigh after his mother disintegrated. I can say the alphabet backwards. Maybe I should talk about the story. So Mary Shue-chan is Harry Potter's girlfriend attending Hogwarts for the first time and then she catches Ron and Harry doing anal without lube. Then they have a threesome, if you wanted to know I was listening to my heart goes on while I wrote this. Well, this is actually longer than it should be, so bye.  
**

Mary Sue-chans pov

I am so000OOOo excited ^-^! cuz 2day is my 1st day Hogwarts! Eye ! cn't! beleve! It! I'm liek soooooo? Toats., ! excited! Leik I cnt not odd beliv h0W exctd im. Im! Jst A normAl girl! Well? OBviosly, knot? Cuz im like a! wiz….ard! Butt…don't..tel. Any! Muggles ;)?

Hey…U wanna no a $€cr£t1!1. im datin' Harry….yuh thts oPposite of Lft? I Susan-chan fluffy bunny bear…am dating? The !1 teh olny. Hry pOter-chan…..LolololOlLol cu im like toteZ #swaggie!

Datin' Harry iz like sooooooooo c0l b-cuz hiz i's r like sapphires or emeralds or sme odder ting like ruby's. Nd his hare flowz like feces after u take sum supppper strengt Ex-Lax. Itz like so awesum. Hez!? Sew hot, his face is da sun, butt….hotter. I wlk n-to harry-chans dorm r00m…and! I …..sea him*&^%#% sticking hiz weeping cock n-2 Ron's Ass, who's? own weeping cock just rocketed to da skie.

snuggle poo-chan: UGGHH…RON-CHAN UR BUT WHOLE IZ AS TITE AS AN ELEPHANTS WITCH IS ALSO REALLY TIGHT

ginger-chan: OH HARRY-CHAN YOU'RE DICK IZ LIKE….. A MONKEYS HEAD WHICH HAS MY ELEPHANT LIGHT PROSATE SEEKING YUR DICK MISSILES ND UR EYES AR EMERALDS THT CAN BE SOLD ON THE BLCK MEERKAT 4 LOTS OF $€€¥$$$$$$£ ARRGHHH ;(

snuggle poo-chan: UGGH

ginger-chan: ARRRROOOGAHHHH

snuggle poo-chan: WOOPP WOOP

ginger-chan: 私たちは、米国の人々は、より完璧な連合を形成するために、正義を確立し、国内の平穏を保障、共通の防衛のために提供する、一般的な福祉を促進し、自分自身と我々の子孫に自由の恩恵を確保する、命じる行うとアメリカ合衆国のためにこの憲法を確立する。

snuggle poo-chan: I DONT NO ABOOT U BUTT EYEM FEELN' 22

ginger-chan: OPPA GANGNAM STYLE

snuggle poo-chan: NEAR FAR WHEREVER YOU R

ginger-chan: GALELEO GALLILEO, GALLILEO, GALLILEO, GALLILEO, GALLILEO FIGARO – MAGNIFICO

snuggle poo-chan: ハリー·ポッターは、イギリスの作家JKローリングによって書かれた7ファンタジー小説のシリーズです。書籍は、ウィザードの冒険をクロニクルハリーポッター、そして彼の友人ロナルドウィーズリーとハーマイオニーグレンジャーは、すべての人の魔術とウィザードリィのホグワーツ学校で学生です。メインストーリーアークは、目的、不滅なる魔法使いの世界を征服する、非魔法の人々を征服し、特に彼の方法、ハリーポッターに立つすべての人々を破壊することであるダークウィザードヴォルデモート卿を、克服するためにハリーの探求に関する。

ginger-chan: :0

snuggle poo-chan: ;)

ginger-chan: ^-0

snuggle poo-chan: WAT

ginger-chan: ERMAHGERD HARRY-CHAN WE 4GOT TO USE DA LUBE THAT IS Y MY PROSTATE IS IN SUCH PAIN UR GIRRAFFE LIKE COCK IS BRING ME BOTH PLEASUE IN PAIN N MY CONFUSIN IM GONNA CUM LET ME HOLD ON2 YOU'RE RING OF MUSCLE WHILE I CUM AS YOU CONTINUE 2 THRUST INTWO ME W/O LUBRICANT

snuggle poo-chan: LOL BITCH IMMA CUM TWO JUST CUZ I CAN CUS IM DA BOY HOW LIVED LOL RON-CHAN TO FABULOUS FO YO SHIT LIKE #SWEREVE SWAGGIE

me-chan: DAS WUZ LIKE SOOO HOT WE SHUD HAVE A 3-SUM

snuggle poo-chan: IZ UR WET CAVERN HUNGARY FO DA D

me-chan: OZ YEAH LIKE MEYE G-SPOT IS SEEKING DEM DICK MISSILES

Hey now Hey now This is what dreams are made of And the Jay-Z song was on And the Jay-Z song was on And the Jay-Z song was on And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune Then the piper will lead us to reason And a new day will dawn for those who stand long And the forests will echo with laughter

We den kissed and explored each other's mouths leki sum anchovies explorin' da pizza shopp wondern y ppl get anchovies on der pizza en den we had da sex….without lube


End file.
